lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Some Like it Hoth
é o décimo terceiro episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 99º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 15 de Abril de 2009. Suspeitas sobre uma possível violação se intensificam quando Ben é levado para a enfermaria, e um relutante Miles é obrigado a trabalhar com Hurley quando é pedido que ele entregue um importante pacote para um oficial da alta hierarquia da DHARMA. Sinopse Flashbacks Uma mulher, Lara, está negociando um apartamento com o proprietário. Ela fala ao proprietário que o marido dela está " fora da foto," entretanto ela tem um garoto pequeno, Miles. O proprietário a princípio opõe-se a Miles porque os vizinhos não gostam de barulho, mas Lara garante a ele que Miles é quieto. Ela dá a Miles uma moeda para a máquina de lanches. Miles vai até a máquina de lanches, e ouve algo, que faz com que ele ande em direção ao apartamento 4. Encontrando uma chave, ele abre a porta e entra. A alguns apartamentos de distância, Lara ouve seu filho lhe chamando, e corre para o apartamento onde ele está, e o encontra de pé em frente a um cadáver de um homem. Miles alega ouvir o homem falando. Lara se afasta, com ar de preocupação e terror. Alguns anos depois, um Miles cheio de piercings visita sua mãe, que está num apartamento com uma acompanhante geriátrica. A mãe dele está extremamente doente e acamada, e está perdendo o cabelo dela. Enquanto sua mão está feliz ao vê-lo, ela pergunta por que ele foi visitá-la, e ele responde que ele quer respostas, principalmente sobre seu pai. Ela responde dizendo que o pai dele os dispensou quando Miles era apenas um bebê, e os obrigou a partir. Ela fala a Miles que o pai dele está morto há muito tempo. Algum tempo depois, Miles, já adulto, conversa com Howard Gray, que quer que Miles use seus poderes para contactar seu filho, que morreu num acidente de carro. Ele quer estar certo de que seu filho sabia que ele o amava. Miles fica apreensivo quando sabe que o corpo do filho foi cremado e pede uma boa soma em dinheiro, que Gray dá imediatamente. Miles, então, parece contactar o espírito do homem e assegura a Gray que o filho estava ciente do seu amor. Gray agradece a Miles e ele vai embora. Depois de sair, Miles é abordado por Naomi Dorrit, que o convida a ir com ela a um restaurante para conhecer a oferta de seu chefe. Miles aceita imediatamente. Naomi leva Miles para a cozinha de um restaurante, e mostra para ele o corpo de Felix, dizendo a Miles para usar sua habilidade para determinar detalhes sobre Felix. Miles consegue dizer o nome, assim como o fato de que ele estava tentando entregar fotos de túmulos abertos em cemitérios e uma nota de compra de um velho avião a Charles Widmore, ambas as coisas relacionadas aos falsos destroços do voo 815. Naomi, satisfeita, oferece a Miles US$1.6 milhão para ir à ilha no Kahana, que Miles aceita. Logo depois, Miles compra um taco de peixe de um vendedor de rua. Enquanto anda pela rua comendo, surge uma van. Bram está no banco de passageiro e o cumprimenta. Quando Miles pergunta a Bram quem ele é, ele é repentinamente pego por homens mascarados e colocado dentro da van. Bram tenta convecer Miles a não ir para a Ilha, dizendo que ele não está pronto para responder "o que repousa na sombra da estátua". Bram diz a Miles que tem respostas sobre sua habilidade e seu pai, mas Miles não se mostra interessado. Ao invés disso, ele pede $3.2 milhões de dólares, o dobro do valor oferecido por Naomi. Bram se recusa a pagar e manda jogar Miles para fora da van. Bram diz a Miles que ele está "jogando para o time errado". Quando perguntado por Miles de que time Bram faz parte, ele responde que está "no time que vai vencer". Mais tarde, Miles visita Howard Gray e lhe devolve a quantia que havia recebido. Quando perguntado por que estava fazendo aquilo, Miles revela que havia mentido. Ele, na verdade, não havia conseguido contactar o filho de Gray. Gray, incrédulo, pergunta por que Miles não continuou com a mentira e Miles responde que não seria justo com o filho, a quem o pai deveria ter declarado seu amor antes de ele morrer. Miles, então, vai embora. Na Ilha Kate e James retornam depois depois de deixarem o pequeno Ben com Richard, e James fala com Miles no centro de segurança para apagar a fita de vigilância. Miles tira a fita, mas antes que ele possa apagá-la, Horace chega com um pacote, perguntando por "LaFleur". Miles fala a ele que tentou entrar em contato com James pelo rádio, mas ele está fora de contato. Horace dá a Miles um embrulho para levar a Radzinsky, e para pegar um pacote em retorno, "sem fazer perguntas". Horace diz a Miles que está deixando ele entrar no círculo de confiança. Miles dirige para o local especificado por Horace e entrega a encomenda, que se revela ser um saco de cadáver. Radzinsky coloca um corpo nele e diz a Miles para levá-lo a Horace. Miles, curioso sobre como uma pessoa que cai numa vala tem um buraco na cabeça, abre o zíper do saco e usa sua habilidade para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Ele descobre que a obturação de um dente de Alvarez saiu de sua boca e atravessou seu cérebro. Horace, depois de conversar com Dr. Pierre Chang, fala a Miles para levar o corpo para a Orquídea. Miles vai completar a tarefa, mas encontra Hurley carregando sua kombi com vasilhas térmicas de comida para a equipe de construção da Orquídea. Depois de ele insistir em uma carona, eles partem, até que Hurley percebe um odor desagradável. Preocupado em saber se sua comida havia sido contaminada, Hurley descobre o corpo. Confrontado, Miles diz a ele o que realmente aconteceu com o corpo. Para o espanto dele, Hurley aceita completamente a história de Miles, comentando que ele também fala com os mortos, e algumas vezes joga xadrez com eles. Miles diz que não é assim que isso funciona, ao passo que Hurley responde que Miles confessou sua habilidade. Dr. Chang não fica contente ao saber que Miles trouxe Hurley consigo e menos contente ainda que Hurley tenha sabido do corpo. Ele ameaça Hurley dizendo que, se ele contar algo sobre o corpo, terá de lidar com fezes de urso polar, mas Hurley diz que está feliz em trabalhar na cozinha e promete manter segredo. Ao comentar com Miles a atitude do Dr. Chang, Miles confessa que ele é seu pai. Dr. Chang se junta aos dois e pede que eles levem-no até um portão escondido na mata e que camufla a construção da estação O Cisne. Ao longo do caminho, Hurley vai dando dicas sobre o parentesco entre Miles e Pierre, o que incomoda Miles. No caminho de volta, Miles e Hurley entram em outra divergência. Miles rouba o caderno de anotações de Hurley, no qual ele estava escrevendo o roteiro para "O Império Contra-Ataca" com algumas mudanças. Hurley comenta que é 1977, e Guerra nas Estrelas foi lançado há pouco tempo. Ele imaginou que estava fazendo um favor a George Lucas escrevendo a sequência. Hurley também fala a Miles sobre seu próprio relacionamento conturbado com seu pai, e como ele o perdoou. Ele sugere que Miles tente firmar um relacionamento com seu próprio pai. À noite, Miles vê sua mãe, seu pai, e a si mesmo com 3 meses pela janela, mas opta por ir embora. Entretanto, depois que seu pai recebe um telefonema, Pierre Chang sai da casa e pede a Miles para levá-lo à doca para pegar uma encomenda especial. Roger descobre que Ben desapareceu do hospital. Juliet mente dizendo não saber de nada sobre o desaparecimento. Kate, mais tarde, tenta confortar Roger, aumentando suas suspeitas. Roger toma um gole de cerveja e vai para a sala de aula. Lá descobre que Jack está cobrindo seu horário, pensando que Roger gostaria de tirar licença por causa da situação de Ben. Roger rejeita a ajuda de Jack, confrontando-o sobre a interferência de Kate. Jack defende Kate e vai à casa de Juliet e Sawyer para informá-los das suspeitas de Roger. Sawyer chega em casa, cansado da caminhada pela floresta, e é confrontado por Phil, que tem a fita que Miles se esqueceu de apagar. Sawyer dá um soco em Phil, derrubando-o inconsciente no chão, e pede a Juliet para conseguir uma corda. À noite, Dr. Chang pede a Miles que se junte a ele para desembarcar um grupo de cientistas na doca do submarino vindo de Ann Arbor. Miles fica surpreso ao descobrir que Daniel Faraday é um deles. Curiosidades Gerais *Essa é a primeira vez que um membro do Kahana ganha um episódio central, se não contarmos Michael. *A lição que Jack apaga da lousa na sala de aula era sobre o Antigo Egito e hieróglifos. *Há um poster na sala de aula que diz "Arts & Crafts" *4 é considerado um número ruim no Japão, Coréia e China, e é um homonimo da palavra "morte" em Japonês, Coreano e Chinês. Esse é o número do quarto onde Miles encontra o cadáver. Esse é também o número da fita que LaFleur pede que Miles apague. *Pode-se ler a palavra "Vida" na loja de Taco. Notas de Produção *Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid, e Sun não aparecem nesse episódio. * Daniel aparece de novo pela primeira vez desde "LaFleur", terminando uma ausencia de quatro episódios Erros de Gravação *A tabela periódica na parede da escola continha elementos ainda não descobertos em 1977. *Miles fecha o porta-malas da kombi quando Chang o manda esperar na Orquídea. Na cena seguinte, o porta-malas está aberto de novo. *Em uma tomada, Elmer é visto atrás de Kate. Na próxima tomada que mostra a direção oposta, ele é visto atrás de Roger. *O computador Lisa na estação de segurança não estava em produção até o ano de 1983. *Em Miles disse que encontrou Naomi pela primeira vez no barco, enquanto neste episódio ela é vista recrutando-o antes da expedição à Ilha. *No caminho para a área de construção, a van passa por uma retroescavadeira com símbolos ainda não existentes em 1977. *Um trabalhador é mostrada estampando os números na tampa da escotilha. Anteriormente, os números na tampa eram altos e estampados no lado curvo da coluna. Temas Recorrentes *3:16 aparece no microondas na casa de Miles quando ele era criança. *The landlord tells Miles' mom that the apartment is a steal at $400 and demands two months' rent up front ($800). *O pai de Miles abandona ele e sua mãe. *Pierre Chang é o pai de Miles. *Horace envia Miles numa mission para a Quadra 334. *Miles e Hurley witness workman hammering the Numbers into the Swan hatch. *Miles tem 15 piercings em seu rosto e suas orelhas em um flashback. *O cabelo preto de Miles tem uma listra branca sobre ele quando ele visita sua mãe enferma. *Alvarez teve a obturação de seu dente arrancada da boca e ela subiu atravessando sua cabeça, matando-no. *Miles descobre um homem que morreu de ataque cardíaco sozinho no quarto de número 4. *Miles encontra uma chave para o apartamento do Sr. Vonner debaixo de uma estátua de coelho . *8 está escrito dentro da orelha da estátua de coelho. *LaFleur pede a Miles para apagar o vídeo da câmera 4. *Un homem quer que Miles fale com seu filho morto temendo que ele tenha morrido sem nunca saber que seu pai o amava. *Russell Gray era um jogador de futebol americano que foi assassinado por um motorista bêbado. *O livro de anotações de Hurley. *Pierre está lendo um livro de urso polar para Miles. *Naomi fala a Miles que o empregador delavai pagar "1.6" milhões de dólares. :*Depois, Miles quer $3.2 milhões de dólares de Bram para não ir para a ilha (se você inverter "3.2" , você fica com "2.3"). *DHARMA está construindo a Cisne no território dos Outros e escondendo isso, numa violação direta da trégua. *Na capa da Sports Illustrated pode ser lido: "Depois de 23 anos...NOVO CHEFE NO L.A." *Sawyer tenta proteger a trapaça dele nocauteando Phil e amarrando ele depois que Phil encontrou a fita em que Kate e ele entregam Ben a Richard Alpert. *Hurley mentions Darth Vader cutting off his son Luke's hand in The Empire Strikes Back to Miles. In one of the orientation films, Miles's father Chang is shown with what appears to be a rubber hand, implying that he may have lost his hand at some point in the future. *Miles finds his father after never knowing him as he was growing up. *Bram fails to persuade Miles to join their team. *There is a painting of horses over the bed of Miles' mother when he visits her. *Miles calls Sawyer "Jim" (as does Horace), Naomi "Sweetheart," Hurley "Dimwit" and Daniel "Dan." Hurley calls Pierre Chang "Douche." Sawyer calls Jack "Doc." Phil calls Sawyer "Boss." *Ben's father has a drinking problem like Jack. *3/16/85 is the date on the check written by Lara. *316 is the check number of Lara's check. *8 is the number below the peg where Miles returns the DHARMA van key. Análise da história *O pai de Ben começa a suspeitar de Kate. *Hurley ajuda Miles ao contar seu segredo e ao dar um conselho. *Bram faz parte do time que se opôs à Charles Widmore. *Phil descobre que Sawyer levou Ben embora. Referências Culturais * Some Like It Hot: The episode title is also a reference to this movie. In the movie, the two main characters are a comedic duo and witness a mob murder - The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. This is similar to Miles and Hurley's situation when they become aware of the death of Alvarez. In the movie, the two main characters disguise themselves to avoid retribution from the mob after witnessing the murder just as Miles and Hurley continue to conceal their true identities from the DHARMA Initiative to protect themselves. * "It Never Rains in Southern California": This song by Albert Hammond is playing when Hurley and Miles are driving to the Orchid station. Hammond also wrote/performed as song entitled "I Don't Wanna Die in an Air Disaster" * "Love Will Keep Us Together": This song by Captain & Tennille is playing on the trip to the Orchid station as well. * Miles Davis: Miles' mother is a fan of this legendary jazz trumpeter and names Miles after him. * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope: Hurley mentions that this movie has just come out when Miles reads his notebook. A New Hope was released on May 25, 1977. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: The episode title is a reference to this movie and Hurley is writing the script for it. * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi: There are several references to events in this movie in Hurley's conversation with Miles after they return from the Swan Station (The destruction of the Death Star, Boba Fett being eaten by the Sarlacc and of course, Ewoks). * Hans Brinker, or the Silver Skates is a novel by American author Mary Mapes Dodge, first published in 1865. The novel takes place in the Netherlands. Sawyer refers to this tale when he asks if Juliet ever felt like the little Dutch boy with his finger in the dike. *''Sports Illustrated: In the opening scene Miles is reading the March 14th, 1977 issue of this magazine. *'Hieroglyphs: One of the lines of hieroglyphs on the chalkboard translates as "Writing of the words of God". *Global warming: Hurley suggests he and Miles carpool to the Orchid to "help stop global warming". *Hook: Miles' spiky hair with a white line through it resembles Rufio, the leader of the Lost Boys. *John 3:16': The numbers on the microwave display at the beginning of the episode could be a reference to the Bible verse John 3:16, seen by some as the 'Gospel in a nutshell' because it is considered a summary of some of the most central doctrines of traditional Christianity. It reads: "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life." Técnicas Literárias *Alvarez morreu enquanto trabalhava na construção da Swan. *A mãe de Miles diz a ele que nunca poderia ir ao local onde o corpo de seu pai estava, mas anos depois Naomi o recruta para ir até lá. *É possivel ver uma luz vermelha quando Miles está em situações de recrutamento: no restaurante com Naomi e na van com Bram. *Sawyer diz à Miles que ele "deve-lhe uma", quando ele destrói a fita. Em Matthew Abaddon disse à Locke que lee ia "dever-lhe uma", se ele fizesse o walkabout. **Entretanto, Horace distrai Miles ao mandá-lo recuperar o corpo de Alverez, o que possibilita Phil de capturar a fita que irá usar para chantagear Sawyer posteriormente. *Horace diz à Miles que ele e Sawyer estão no "círculo de confiança", enquanto eles estão tentando destruir a fita que mostra Ben sendo levado embora. *Roger Linus diz à Juliet que ele está indo até a Segurança para ajudar a achar Ben, quando Sawyer, o chefe de segurança, foi que ajudou a fazer isso. *Miles leva Pierre à doca e encontra Daniel saindo do submarino nesse momento. *Lara diz à Miles que seu pai está morto. Apesar de Miles conseguir falar com os mortos, ele se recusa à falar com seu pai depois de encontrá-lo. Referências a Episódios * Os Números são vistos sendo embutidos na escotilha. * Hurley diz à Miles que Pierre Chang "É o cara que aparece em todos aqueles vídeos". , , , , , * Miles encontra uma chave embaixo da estátua de um coelho maracdo com o número 8. * Hurley diz que seu pai o deixou quando tinha 10 anos de idade. * Naomi recruta Miles para o cargueiro. * Miles pede à Bram 3,2 milhões de dólares para não ir para a fragata. * Miles revela que o homem morto que Naomi trouxe estava tentando trazer fotos de covas vazias e um pedido de compra de um avião velho pra Charles Widmore (relacionando-o aos falsos destroços do Voo 815). * Hurley menciona ter jogado chadrez com os mortos (i.e. Mr. Eko). * Pierre diz à Miles e Hurley que gosta de música country, o que explica porque ele ouvia a música ''Shotgun Willie. * 3:16 aparece no microondas no começo do episódio, possivelmente prefigurando o Voo Ajira 316. * Roger recorda que Kate doou sangue à Ben. * Roger está trazendo suprimentos de volta do Cajado. * Bram pergunta à Miles a mesma pergunta que Ilana depois pergunta à Frank. * A Orquídea está em construção, assim como estava em . Questões não Respondidas *Para quem Bram e sua turma trabalham? **Como eles sabem sobre a Ilha? **A quais "times" Bram está se referindo? **Eles tentaram contactar Charlotte Lewis, Frank Lapidus e Daniel Faraday também? *Por que e quando Daniel Faraday deixou a Ilha? **Para onde ele foi? **Por que retornou? *Por que Dr. Chang quis que o corpo de Alvarez fosse levado para a Orquídea? *Por que (e como) Lara e Miles deixaram a Ilha? **Por que Pierre Chang não saiu da Ilha com eles? *Charles Widmore sabia que Miles e Charlotte Lewis nasceram na Ilha quando os contratou para fazerem parte do Cargueiro? Links Externos Press Release http://www.abcmedianet.com/web/dnr/dispDNR.aspx?id=033009_12 Categoria:Centrado em Miles